scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 5 Capture and Escape
Our heroes had been captured and had lost the notebook maxwell was supposed to protect at all cost and were now being taken to an enemy prison where anyone who survives an attack is sent to a prison inside a valley where escape is impossible will our heroes escape with their lives or will they fail and lose their lives? "AAAHHH" screamed a voice "Maxwell was it i heard about your dreams of becoming a master scribblenaut and we know about the prophecy you will never achieve victory if you are dead" said a voice "if you want to stop me go after that psycho inside a UFO he has the book" said Maxwell inside the deepest darkest coldest part of the prison in the electric shock room "oh really we have been chasing him for a while after he is gone we will let you and your friends go for a chance to live for 30 seconds" said the voice "warden you will never make it after i get out of my cell you better flee" said Maxwell "AAH" went maxwell getting punched by an enemy "to bad you will never get out all your gear has been sent to our incinerator room where psychopathic prisoners are put on this conveyer belt and then well you can imagine what happens when they reach the fire" said the warden "release him into the yard with the rest of the prisoners" said the warden "yes warden alright get up" said an enemy commander maxwell was then grabbed by his shirt and was escorted outside and was thrown to the ground "well look who it is" "if it aint the dream boy" "oh its you" "your going to pay for what you did to the city and my territory" said some prisoners and a gang leader "maxwell line G7 now" said an enemy "maxwell its you i should have guessed" said a prisoner "why are you in a blue prisoner uniform instead of the average orange ones" said maxwell "a little advice prisoners in blue prison uniforms are not your average prisoner those guys are in orange people in blue uniforms just like me are political prisoners we are more friendly weaker prisoners your safe with people in blue prison uniforms" said a political prisoner "that reminds me of Batman Arkham City sort of the political prisoners are wearing winter coats and" said a voice "Gamer is that you" said Maxwell "yeah its me i am being sent to another cell they took all my stuff all my gear even my video game" said Gamer "i see you are in blue just like the other political prisoners" said Maxwell maxwell looked at himself he was in a blue prison uniform as well "maxwell in the yard now" said an enemy when maxwell was about to pass an enemy he was knocked down to the ground "lower your weapons maxwell will not be any trouble will you maxwell" said the warden maxwell got up and walked into the yard "wish it was spring" whispered maxwell to himself "it is spring in these parts a little advice winter is so cold in this area of canada that a river is frozen solid even the water under the ice is frozen sorry i couldnt help but hear you" said a political prisoner "in here maxwell" said a political prisoner "they keep us in they yard for about 10 hours freezing in the cold while they are warm and drinking hot coco inside that prison" said another political prisoner "attention all prisoners return to your cells immediately" said the warden on an announcer maxwell and some very dangerous prisoners were being escorted to the deepest darkest coldest cell in the entire prison "hhhowww ddo yyyouu surrrrviiive a ddday iiiin thhiiisss cccell?" said maxwell shivering uncontrolably "dont ask" said one of the prisoners in maxwells cell as for gamer and fairy they were in the same cell "so what now all we get is slop in this stuff" said Fairy while gamer was digging through the prison food "not true once a month they give us something good to eat like a slice of pizza or a steak but they" said a political prisoner "this will do" said Gamer finding a fried chicken leg "and we have a code who ever gets the good food first gets it" said the political prisoner "this is disgusting" said Fairy tasting some of the prison food "you will get used to it" shouted an inmate in the cell next to gamer and fairys cell it was a dull gray Tuesday morning maxwell gamer and fairy were tired cold and hungry maxwell was sitting on his bed while fairy flew around in circles in her cell nonstop while gamer he was chewing on the chicken bone "if we are lucky we stay in our cells it happens once a year at a random point so we wont freeze" said a prisoner in maxwells cells "i am ccoldd" said maxwell "dont ask how we stay warm its best you dont know" said a prisoner "i wonder what my friends are doing" said maxwell to himself back at Gamer and Fairys cell they were about to pull something very brave. "Hey eat this" said an enemy "i really hate these guys and how long are you going to chew on that chicken bone from yesterday" said Fairy "all we ever eat is slop that prisoners eat im chewing on this to get more protein to stay alive in here" said Gamer "we should be lucky that they give us something good at least once a month like a steak or a slice of pizza of course they always drop the good food on the ground that has the most dirt or the most bugs" said a political prisoner "i wish i had my wand all our gear including your video game if i had my wand we would be out and we'd be training maxwell into a scribblenaut" said Fairy gamer stared at fairy and then he pulled the chicken bone out of his mouth and looked at it for a second and then chewed on it again and then started turning it in his teeth "thats it give me that" said Fairy before she could finish gamer looked at the chicken bone again "done" said Gamer then gamer ran towards the door reached through the bars and inserted the pointy end of the chicken bone into the lock "what were you doing with that chicken bone" said an inmate "i was chewing on this chicken bone so the end would get small and pointy so i can pick the lock and get us out of here" said Gamer "you pick locks" said the political prisoner and Fairy who were surprised that gamer can pick locks "yeah i learned it from watching tv pulling pranks on the school teachers and students getting inside secret areas and unlocking amy's dia" said Gamer before he caught onto what he was saying while Fairy was looking at him "im just gonna to pick the lock" said Gamer "its impossible to pick prison cell locks" said another political prisoner across the hall "yeah well Mr.Rodriguez is that you" said Gamer when he looked across the hall "yeah its me i got captured when the school security failed to repel the enemies by the way if your looking for your sister father and amy they are in the cell next to you" said Mr.Rodriguez pointing to the left side of Gamer "SIS DAD IS THAT YOU" shouted Gamer "BRO is that you if your going to get us out do it fast dad is fighting an inmate he cant fight him much longer" shouted Gamers sister who everyone calls Artist "HANG ON DAD if i can just reach that GOT IT" shouted Gamer picking the lock the cell door opened gamer ran towards the next cell and began to pick the lock "hold on a little longer dad im picking the lock give me 30 seconds" said Gamer "son hurry" shouted Hunter then everyones hearts stopped when they heard a door closing "daily patrols coming get in you cell now" said a political prisoner sadly gamer accidently broke the chicken bone while running back to his cell and stepped on it "no" said Gamer while looking at the broken bone while closing the cell door while the daily patrol was passing gamer noticed a set of keys on an enemy's belt gamer then reached for the key and then he got caught when two more enemies came into the hall "hey freeze" shouted an enemy pointing his gun at gamer "ah oh uh" went gamer getting beaten up by all four enemies (they said i didnt need that wand but i like it even though i dont like gamer very much but he needs my help now) thought fairy "shh cover your eyes fairy" whispered the inmate holding a silent sniper rifle and shot the enemies fast "give me that" said gamer unlocking the cell door with the keys he tried to get finally getting them "here" said the inmate giving Gamer the sniper rifle "dad hold him still" said gamer aiming at the inmate that was attacking his dad "uh" went the inmate getting shot then Gamer unlocked the cell doors with the keys "we need to get maxwell and get out of here we need a prison riot a full scale riot" said Gamer while walking through the hall back at maxwells cell "i think hes muttering stand back" said one of maxwells inmates "get back get back" said a dangerous gang leader "hey" said two enemies "STAR FURY!!!" shouted maxwell then stars shot from his hands the stars smashed through the bars and hit the two enemies and knocked them off the bridge and the enemies fell to their doom "whoa did i just do that?" said maxwell looking at his hands "well either way come on i got us a way out of this" said maxwell as for gamer he was busy unlocking cell doors after taking out enemies "this huh" went Gamer seeing something that caught his attention "our stuff and this new info on new gadgets and weapons for enemies looks like its getting tough for them" said Gamer "looks like the warden lied about our stuff being in the incinerator" said Fairy "everyone ready" said Gamer when enough prisoners were ready the defence system was weakened thanks to the efforts of everyone ready to escape "maxwell your just in time we were about to kick off our plan to escape" said Gamer "ready" said Maxwell "set" said Gamer "now" said Fairy all prisoners had weapons and began the entire prison riot "i saw a hanger with a transport for all prisoners we should take out the turrets" said Maxwell "that transport is well armored and armed we should have an excellent chance of getting out of here" said Gamer as our heroes ran towards the transport the prisoners were begining to lose the fight "there we can use that transport to get out of here but we need to shut down those turrets before we can go anywhere" said Maxwell "i dont see anyone else here lets go" said Gamer while hacking into the security cameras "how did" said Fairy "dont ask" said Gamer "almost got it" said Gamer hacking into the security cameras then he turned them off laser turrets inside the cameras were shut off "working on alarms turrets laser defences and security gate" said Gamer the alarms were turned off the turrets were deactivated laser defences were deactivated and the security gate lifted "ok were good the key according to the schematics for this transport the spare key is inside a secret compartment in the engine room and this data chip has access to everything we need to know about these monsters and" said Maxwell "could you hurry we are losing half of the prisoners" said a prisoner "already" said Maxwell while running into the transports engine room "the prison has gone to code black" said the prisoner "got it" said Maxwell entering the combination for the compartment (the combination was 13-62-15 maxwell got it from the data chip) maxwell gave the key to an army pilot the transport activated and began to lift of when all prisoners boarded the transport "fighters and Stalker were tearing us apart" said a prisoner "home free" said Fairy "sorry about your wand" said Artist "i really didnt need it" said Fairy "uh maxwell what happened to the warden" said Gamer "dont worry he is in permanent retirement" said Maxwell "the turrets are reactivating and fighters are coming" said amy "sounds like some of the turrets reboot themselves we wont last long against them" said Gamer "i got this" said Maxwell maxwell got on top of the transport "STAR FURY!!!" shouted maxwell then stars shot from his hands the reactivated turrets were destroyed "STAR FURY!!!" shouted maxwell "huh" went Stalker seeing stars that were shot at the enemy fighters "the STAR FURY impossible" said Stalker (my brother knew that move) thought Stalker Stalker then landed his fighter he was shocked he thought maxwell would never learn a scribblenaut power so fast "AAAHHH" went the last enemy fighter getting destroyed "all clear kid lets blow this ice cube stand" said the army pilot maxwell reentered the transport as it flew away really fast everyone was shocked gamer artist amy hunter fairy the prisoners and political prisoners and the army pilot they were shocked that maxwell learned a power so fast the transport headed for alaska. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts